


Lend Me Your Quill

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort discovers a spell that allows him to control the transformation of werewolves who are bound to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** 30 "One of the hotels costliest satin-shaded lamps stood in the middle of the floor, throwing a circle of light on wide sheets of drafting paper. Francisco d'Anconia, in shirt sleeves, a strand of hair hanging down over his face, lay stretched on the floor, on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, biting the end of a pencil in concentration upon some point of the intricate tracing before him."

The jars of richly-colored ink surrounded them. The amber glow from the wall sconces stretched their shadows across the intricate Persian carpet, whose pattern mimicked the twisting convoluted trails Sirius was inscribing on the pale skin of Remus' back. Loose pages of _The Prophet_ littered the sofa and floor, fluttering with a whispering shuffle as the night breeze from the open French windows ruffled through them.

 _Dark Magic for Dark Creatures!_

 _You-Know-Who Raising Army!_

 _Werewolves at Will?_

The rotting book lay open in front of them. Sirius painstakingly inked the last rune, whispering ancient words of power, and Remus shuddered and moaned, his naked body lit by the sudden illumination of the arcane symbols newly carved into his flesh.

"Wolf," Sirius whispered. Remus transformed. Outside, the sky was dark and moonless.

Moony came to Sirius and put nose to paws, obeisance before his master.

"Remus." Another whisper, another transformation, and Remus was kneeling before him, panting like he'd run a mile.

So softly, it might have been the kiss of wind through the curtains, "It worked."

"He'll never have you." Sirius promised.

They sealed the vow with blood and sex and magic.


End file.
